Bumblebee live
by Bumblebee2000
Summary: Bumblebee s leben
1. Chapter 1

Barricade stand aufgeregt am Fenster und beobachtet den Weg in der Hoffnung das seine Eltern wieder kommen, seine Mutter bekam ein sparkling und war deswegen im Krankenhaus . Er schaute weiter gespannt raus und überlegte sich wie es jetzt sein würde mit einem kleinen Bruder oder einer kleinen Schwester zuhause zu wohnen, innerlich hoffte er das er einen Bruder bekommt mit dem er dann spielen könnte.

Er kletterte vom Stuhl,der er ans Fenster gestellt hat damit er überhaupt raus sehen konnte weil er noch zu klein war , er ging ins Wohnzimmer und setze sich auf die Couch .nach wenigen Minuten schlief er ein.

30 Minuten später

Barricade öffnet langsam die Augen als ihn jemand wach rüttelt,als er die Augen offen hatte sah er seinen Vater Croshair „ Dadi „rief er als er aufsprang und seinem Vater in die arme hüpft „nach mein kleiner hast du schön geschlafen „ fragte er als er mit barricade auf dem arm in die Küche läuft" ich hab gewartet auf euch, aber ihr seit nicht gekommen dann bin ich schlafen gegangen „ sagte er und rieb sich seine noch müden Augen . „es hat etwas länger gedauert als gedacht . Möchtest du deine neues Geschwisterchen sehen ? „ fragte ihn sein Vater „ja „ sagte Barricade aufgeregt als er von seinem Vater sein arm sprang und die Tür zur Küche öffnet.

Er und Croshair gingen langsam und leise rein, barricade rannte sofort zu seiner Mutter als er das kleine sparkling auf ihrem arm sah " hallo Mama „sagte er aufgeregt, er konnte es kauf erwarten seine neues Geschwisterschen zu sehen „ schau mal Barricade das ist dein neuer Bruder „ sagte ihm seine Mutter starlight , als sie ein winzig kleines , in Decken eingewickeltes Sparkling runter hielt ,damit Barricade es sehen konnte „ ich hab einen kleinen Bruder „sagte barricade erfreut als er sich den kleinen schlafenden sparkling ansah .

Der kleine sparkling war sehr klein, er hatte die leuchten gelbe Farbe von seiner Mutter und schwarze streifen von seinem Vater . „ darf ich den kleinen mal halten ? „ fragte barricade seine Mutter , seine Mutter lächelt und gab barricade dein kleinen auf den arm „ pas aber bitte auf , er ist noch sehr klein „ sagte sie als sie ihm zeigte wie man einen sparkling richtig hält, Mit dem sparkling auf dem arm ging Barricade zu einem Stuhl und setze sich drauf." wie heißt der kleine eigentlich „ fragte er unschuldig als er weiter seinen neuen Bruder auf dem arm schaukelte „ wir sind uns noch nicht sicher aber wahrscheinlich nennen wir ihn bumblebee „ antworten ihm sein Vater „ bumblebee „ wiederholte barricade „ den namen finde ich süß „ der kleine sparkling ist während dessen aufgewacht und öffnet seine kleinen wunderschönen himmelblauen Augen „ ok dann heiß er ab heute Bumblebee „sagte Starlight als sie Bumblebee von den Armen barricades nahm und mit ihm hoch in ihr Zimmer ging, natürlich rennt Barricade ihr nach ,er liebte seinen neuen Bruder und wollte ihn nie wieder aus den Augen lassen .

Seine Mutter wickelte Bumblebee in eine decke ein und legte ihn in seine wiege . In der wiege liegen sehr viele Kuscheltiere,sie legte einen Teddy neben bumblebee damit er was zum knuddeln hatte , Bumblebee ist genauso groß wie seine Kuscheltiere ,der Teddy ist sogar großer als er .

Als Bumblebee eingeschlafen war ging seine Mutter zu Barricade und bringt ihn ins Bett ,danach ging sie zu ihren mann . „Die decepticons sind wieder hier oder ?" fragte Starlight als sie sah das Croshair so besorgt aussah „ ich habe gerade eine Mitteilung bekommen das die Decepticons unsere Stadt angreifen „ sagte er traurig „ und was machen wir mit unseren söhnen ich meine barricade ist wahrscheinlich schon alt genug alleine zu überleben aber bumblebee er ist noch nicht mal ein tag alt „ antwortet Starlight als sie versuchte nicht in tränen auszubrechen aber es nützte nicht sie wusste das ihre Kinder in Gefahr wahren „alles wird gut „ sagte Croshair als er sie in den Arm nimmt um sie zu trösten er selbst war auch ratlos was sie jetzt machen sollten. „ komm wir gehen auch mal ins Bett „ sagte Starlight und Wichte sich die tränen aus dem Gesicht .

zusammen gingen sie hoch und legten sich ins Bett,doch keiner von den Beiden konnte wirklich schlafen aus angst das etwas passiert,das merkte Bumblebee auch und fing an zu weinen . Starlight stand auf ,ging zu seiner Krippe und holte ihn raus und legte sich mit ihm wieder ins Bett , Bumblebee schlief wieder friedlich ein als er zwichen seinen beiden Eltern schlief

Ein jahr später

Barricade spielte oben im Zimmer mit Bumblebee verstecken, auch wenn Barricade immer gewinnt da bumblebee noch nicht mal richtig krabbeln konnte," wo ist den mein kleiner Bruder „ fragte barricade sarkastisch als er zu einem Haufen decken ging , Bumblebee hatte sich eine decke über den kopf geworfen und Kischerte die ganze zeit „da ist er ja „ sagte barricade als er die decke von Bumblees Kopf hoch hob, der kleine fing an zu lachen wodursch barricade auch lächelt

Während barricade mit Bumblebee oben spielt macht ihre Mutter unten essen, sie machte sich große sorgen Croshair war vor über 2 Monaten auf eine mission gegangen und immer noch nicht zurück gekommen . Sie machte sich richtig sorgen das etwas passiert ist das er schwer verletzt ist oder sogar tot ,allein der gedanken daran bring sie zum weinen, sie stand auf und ging hoch zu Bumblebee barricade , sie lächelte als sie sah wie ihre beiden söhne zusammen spielen „hey meine kleinen „ sagte sie und versuchte fröhlich auszusehen ,

sie bückte sich und hob bumblebee hoch „ wann kommt dadi wieder ?" fragte Barricade „dada „ wiederholte Bumblebee der nur ein paar einzelne wörter sprechen konnte „ ich weiß es leider nicht „ sagte ihre mutter traurig „aber ich hoffe bald „ Bumblebee zeigte mit seinen kleinen armen auf den Boden,als seine mutter ihn auf dem boden setze krabbelte er an seine krippe und holte seinen teddy,mit dem teddy ging er zu seiner mutter und hielt ihr den teddy hin .Starlight musste lachen „ du bist ja süß danke kleiner „ sagte sie als sie sich auf den boden hockte „also was wollen wir spielen ?" barricade stand auf und holte ein paar bausteine „ok komm wir bauen einen hohen turm „ sagte sie als sie anfing die steine übereinander zu stabeln ,als es auf einmahl an der tür klingelt „ baut ihr mal weiter ok ich gehe mal schauen wer unten ist „ sie stand auf und ging runter zur tür .

An der Tür Stand Optimus prime „hey optimus schön dich mal wieder zu sehen" sagte sie erfreut früher war optimus sehr oft bei ihnen aber seit dem der krieg schlimmer geworden ist hatte er wenig zeit „ hallo ich muss mal kurz mit dir reden „ sagte er traurig als er rein ging „äm ok „ sagte sie ängstlich wenn optimus schon traurig ist dann war es wirklich nichts gutes . Zusammen gingen sie in die Küsche und setzen sich hin „ als was gibt es den ?" fragte sie ängstlich sie wollte es eigendlich nicht hören wuste aber das sie nicht daran vorbei kamm. „ es geht um Croshair „sagte er und machte eine pause, er selbst wuste nicht wie er es ihr erklären sollte „ er wurde im Kampf schwer verletzt und leider konnten wir ihn nicht mehr retten, wir haben alles in unserer macht setehndes versucht aber er hat es nicht überlebt „ sagte er traurig,

Starlight blieb wie angewurzelt stehen sie konnte es nicht glauben einer ihren schlimmsten albträume ist gerade war geworden. Sie wuste nicht wer was sie jetzt tun sollte sie brach in tränen aus „ also ist er tot „ sagte sie leise sie konnte es einfach nicht glauen das konnte einfach nicht war sein , optimus ging zu ihr und umarmte sie er wusste wie schwer das für sie jetzt war er selbst hatte auch sehr nah stehende im krieg verlohren „ich verspreche alles wird gut „ sagte er leise


	2. Chapter 2

Starlight sitzt oben in dem zimmer von bumblebee und spielt mit ihm, für Bumblebee war es sehr schwer zu verstehen das sein Vater tot war und noch schwieriger zu verstehen warum Barricade weg war jetzt auf eine Arcademie gegangen um ein Krieger zu werden obwohl seine mutter darüber nicht sehr froh war wusste sie, das es dort mit den vielen Autobots sicherer war. Sie musste wieder an die Zeit denken wo Bumblebee sie immer gefragt hat wo sein vater war

_Starlight kam langsam wieder aus der Stasis. Sie bemerkte das sich etwas auf ihrer Brustplatte bewegt sie schaute runter und sah, das es ihre kleiner sparkling bumblebee war , der versuchte unter ihrer Hand weg zu kommen, aber da er so klein war hatte er kaum eine schanze gegen sie .Sie kicherte als er von der hand seiner mutter gekitzelt wurde .Starlight fing an bumblebee an seinen Tür-Flügel zu streicheln wodurch der kleine noch mehr lachen musste. Sie stand auf und setze bumblebee auf ihren schoss „ Mama „ sagte bumblebee als er zu ihr hinauf schaute „ was ist den mein kleiner Schatz „ fragte sie als sie in bumblebee ansah „ wann kommt Papa wieder „ antwortet bumblebee und starlight konnte sehen das bumblebee traurig war „ mein kleiner dein Papa kommt nicht wieder „ Bumblebee fing an zu weinen „ aber das ist gemein ich will ihn wieder wo ist er „ sagte er leise vor sich hin „ dein Vater ist jetzt da oben „ sagte sie als sie in den himmel zeigte „ und er wird immer bei dir sein „ bumblebee hörte auf zu weinen und wimmerte „ aber ich will das er hier bei uns ist „ „ das wünschte ich mir auch so sehr „ sagte seine mutter „ _

Bumblebee fing an zu gähnen „ ist mein kleiner Schatz müde „ fragte seine mutter als sie bumblebee auf den arm nimmt und hoch in bumblebee´s zimmer geht und ihn in seine kinder krippe legt und mit decken zu deckt. Sie ging runter ins Wohnzimmer und fing an etwas fern zu sehen . In den nachrichten kam ein bericht das die Decepticons Iacon angreifen , sie bekam Panik und rennt hoch um zu sehen das es Bumblebee gut geht. Den ganzen restlichen tag hatte sie sehr große angst das die decepticons angreifen würden und sie oder bumblebee verletzten würde. Abends ging sie mit bumblebee hoch in ihr zimmer legte sich auf ihr bett, mit bumblebee auf ihrer brust und wartete bis er eingeschlafen war, Sie schloss langsam ihre Augen,sie wusste nicht wann sie eingeschlafen war aber als sie aufwachte merkte sie das sich etwas unter ihr bewegt sie öffnete die augen um zu sehen was es war. Es war Bumblebee der versucht hatte unter ihrem Bauch heraus zu kommen ,sie stand auf damit bumblebee aufstehen konnte." Entschuldigung mein kleiner „ sagte sie kichernd als sie sich wieder auf den rücken drehte und bumblebee wieder neben sich legte, bumblebee rollte sich aus Instinkt zu einer kugel an seine musste lächeln als sie bumblebee beobachtet wie er schlief.

Als sie plötzlich schritte von unten hörte,sie stand auf und ging langsam und sehr leise zur Tür und öffnet sie leise, sie geht langsam zur Treppe und schaut im Flur steht ein sehr großer,schwarzer decepticon , sie bekommt Panik rennt hoch in ihr zimmer und geht zu Bumblebee der jetzt wach im bett lag. „hey mein Schatz wir spielen jetzt verstecken und du musst ganz leise sein egal was du jetzt Gleich hören oder sehen wirst „ meinte sie als sie bumblebee in einen schrank setzt und in eine decke über den Kopf legt, leise ging sie wieder runter . Bumblebee blieb ganz leise im schrank als er plötzlich seine Mutter schreien hörte,er macht sich kleiner begann aus angst zu wimmer er wollte wissen was gerade passiert ist aber er hat zu viel angst nach zu schauen. Auf einmal wurde die Tür aufgetreten und der Decepticon kommt herein und hinter ihm in fesseln gelegt war seine mutter „ wo ist er „ fragte er böse doch seine mutter antwortet ihm nicht und schaut in nur an , was dem decepticon nicht sehr gefiel also nimmt er ein Messer und sticht es ihr in den Bauch „ entweder du sagst mir wo er ist und ich lasse dich leben oder du sagst es mir nicht und ich werde euch beide töten „ Starlight wusste genau das er Bumblebee sucht und war in keiner Hinsicht bereit es ihr zu sagen „ ich weiß es nicht „ log sie „falsche Antwort „ und das nächste was bee hörte war ein schaute etwas aus dem schrank und sah seine tote mutter unter ihrem Mörder. Er fing an leise zu heulen, der Decepticon geht runter , so das bee raus kommen kann und zu seiner mutter rennt „ vergiss nie bumblebee ich liebe dich „ und mit diesen Worten starb seine Mutter.

Der Decepticon überlegte er sollte den Sparkling loswerden nur wie er hatte jetzt keine lust das ganze haus auf den Kopf zu stellen,er macht seinen arm zu einer Kanone und feuert auf das haus , so lange bis es in flammen steht, zu frieden geht er weg

bumblebee hörte Schüsse also rennt er runten als vor ihm riesige flammen auftauchen, er fängt an zu husten weil er keine Luft mehr bekommt,in seiner eile versucht er einen Ausgang zu finden merkt aber erst zu spät das er von den flammen umgeben ist . Überall wo er hin schaut nur feuer, er versucht aus dem Flammen raus zu gehen und verbrennt sich an seinem Bein, während dessen wir im immer schwindeliger und er kann immer weniger atmen, dass letzte was er sieht sind riesige flammen und rauch wo ihm umgibt.

sagt mir eure Meinung gefällt euch die Geschichte soll ich weiter schreiben, aufhören

:) für Kommentare,Ideen währe ich euch sehr dankbar und auch für wünsche


End file.
